eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Winters
Adrian is just your everyday Coroner, with the ability to manipulate the dead. He has a double life as a Rogue Society member/agent. He is also the adoptive father of Charlotte Grace and the lover of Jewel Maryland History Pre-Eclipse He was born a cold December day, the fifth to be exact. It had a colder than usual month actually but none of Adrian’s parent lot that changes anything. This was most likely the happiest day of their life. Adrian lived his first ten years was some very happy years. School, friends and such was no problem for him he was well liked by many. But of course happiness does not last forever. When Adrian reached his teenage years everything became weirdly complicated. It all started with Adrian’s father being fired for inappropriate behavior. Jacob took that very hard, and could not stop worrying about how they were going to survive. In all his worrying, he was introduced to what would become his best friend, the beer. Jacob ended up becoming an alcoholic, and a bad one of the kind. All the anger and disappointed he had when he became sober was directed at Adrian. This ended in Adrian being severely abused, of course this had a great impact on Adrian it made him more distant anti-social for the lack of a better word. His mother did not like that, not on bit but she could not do anything she was scared of Jacob, and what he had become. Whenever Adrian was not studying or being beat up by his dad, he spent his time on the cemetery. Adrian had found out that the dead listened to you, cared for you and most of all they did not beat you up. Adrian did not understand why Jacob had become such a monster, but he knew he could always find sanctuary with the dead. Of course he had to return home, he knew he could not survive on his own, especially not with his asthma, though it was weak; it still made him unable to do sports. One day when he returned home, he found Jacob dead. At first he was happy, but then he became sad he found his mother crying and babbling about her killing him. But there weren’t any evidence of that. A hard time followed that, both Adrian and his mother had to find several jobs plus Adrian was studying, it was a very stressing time. His mother ended having a mental breakdown and was hospitalized; it was not very good at all, not being able to see ones mother when you got home, but Adrian got over it he had to for her sake failure was not an option he could chose, not when he thought about the long struggle his mother had made to get him to where he where now. Adrian finished his medical studies with good grades and he got a work at a morgue, though he did not do the autopsies himself. Adrian were just the one preparing them for their burial and of course cleaning the dead bodies, and such thing. He was also the one to show the families of the deceased the person, after an autopsy. This taught him how to act around those people. Category:Characters Category:Deceased